


Evenings With You

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenings With You

They sit out in the yard, John curled up and relaxed, Katie pressed to his side before she sighs softly, nestling closer. Books lie around them and yet, with the silence of the home and the yard, they settle confidently and Katie sighs again, beginning to slowly fall asleep here, curled against him. John smiles, stroking her hair and letting her sleep. He is content to sit here, outside, in the warm air and the quietness of the yard so that Katie can rest. She has been busy, working hard, and John knows that, much as she has enjoyed her work, first with the Proms, then with BBC radio 3, then with Strictly and straight into Christmas, she is exhausted. She seems happy here, in the yard, asleep. 

"You always did work to hard..."

He can't help the words, but they are soft, and sweetly spoken. She stirs slightly and he smiles, letting her have a while longer before eventually waking her, supporting her as they make their way to the bed.


End file.
